Jarvik
Jarvik grumbled as he swept up near the apothecarium. That madman had managed to shatter sixteen vials today, and there was glass dust everywhere. The foul slime that coated it didn't make it any easier to clean up, either. He swore sulphurously under his breath, vowing that one day he'd quit. He would! The apothecary could take his broom and shove it up his eyesocket. He didn't need this stupid job. Oh yes. As soon as he found another place where he could get his fix, he'd leave the apothecarium for good. =Physical Description= Jarvik takes "emaciated" to a new level, though his apothecary robes hide it well. What's left of his greasy brown hair is tied back in a knotted pony-tail and his teeth are yellow. Chemical stains mar his fingers and clothes and there's always a strange smell of cabbage about him. =Personality= Jarvik is a self-serving coward but is very good at it. His primary trades are drugs and information: He's honest as a saint when you've got him at knife point and he makes it a matter of pride to only sell the purest drugs he can get (since he "samples" about half of them himself). He spends unlife searching for the next hit, staggering from one illicit deal to another like a drunken sailor hitting up bars on a pub-crawl. His twin professions often bring him into large sums of money but he inevitably blows it all on a bender and ends up back at the apothecarium, stealing materials and picking up information. =History= Jarvik doesn't dwell much on the past, partially because it's so hard to separate real memories from hallucinations. All that matters is that he's here now, and so are you. And hey, were you looking for a hit? Or did you come to hear what the word under the street is? =Contacts= Jarvik routinely deals in information and drugs to the Apothecaries, the Grey Tiger Tong, the Deathguard, and anybody else who has a few coins or a scary face to show him. He also is terrible at keeping secrets: if you ask him a question about what the apothecary Lazruth is up to, you'll get an answer - but Lazruth might hear that you've been asking. For this reason his clients tend to play their cards close to their chest when dealing with him. He might put up more of a fight than usual (i.e. prevariacate or hide things) if someone asked him especially nosey questions about members of the Tong. He's dealt with "Lucky Ninefingers" often enough that the notion of "rewards for services rendered" has filtered its way into his head - right alongside the idea of "the horrible consequences of pissing Lucky off." Then again, the potential for pain later is always less intimidating than the absolute certainty of it now... =Appearances= Jarvik gets hit up for goods fairly often in-game (there's no NPC actually called "Jarvik" but he gets around enough that you can just grab one at random and start threatening him). He has also appeared in the wiki classics Suspicions, Pigs Get Fat and Fine Lines. category:NPC Category:Gray_Tiger_Tong Category:Grey_Tiger_Tong Category:Jarvik